scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
VMV: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Valentine's Day music video of Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee. Dedicated to: * CoolZDanethe5th * TheMichaelCityMaker * strongdrew941 * tom radloff * T Wilson * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th * others Song: * Don't Go Breaking My Heart Sung sung by: * Elton John and Kiki Dee Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs. Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Garfield Gets Real (@2007 Paws) * The Croods (@2013 Dreamworks) * Despicable Me (@2010 Illumination/Universal) * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * The Lego Batman Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Open Season 3 (@2010 Sony/Columbia) * Fish Hooks (Fish Prom; @2010-2014 Disney) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Yin Yang Yo! (Clothes Encounters; @2006-2009 Disney/Jetix) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 Dreamworks) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (@1996 MGM) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (@2011 Dreamworks) * The Loud House (Dance, Dance Resolution & Cheater by the Dozen; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Total Drama (Lies, Cries and One Big Prize; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Family Guy (Bookie of the Year; @1999 20th Century Fox) * Phineas and Ferb (Rollercoaster: The Musical! & Summer Belongs to You!; @2007-2015 Disney) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * Megamind (@2010 Dreamworks) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * George of the Jungle (@1997 Disney) * The Country Bears (@2002 Disney) * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (@1988 Hanna-Barbera) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (El Kabong Rides Again; @1959-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Wander Over Yonder (The Box; @2013-2016 Disney) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (@2006 Disney) * Danny Phantom (Phantom Planet; @2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * The Emoji Movie (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * Steven Universe (Alone Together; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Regular Show (Meteor Moves; @2010-2017 Cartoon Network) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * The Simpsons (Simpson and Delilah; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (@2011 Disney) * Darkwing Duck (Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2) & My Valentine Ghoul; @1991-1992 Disney) * Osmosis Jones (@2001 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * VeggieTales (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella; @1993 Big Idea) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears (You Snooze, You Lose; @1985-1991 Disney) * Dinosaur (@2000 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (@1964 Hanna-Barbera) * The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 Universal) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (At the End of the Worlds; @2014-2017 Disney) * Adventure Time (Wizard Battle; @2010 Cartoon Network) * 6teen (Snow Job; @2004-2010 Teletoon) Category:Don't Go Breaking My Heart Music Video Spoofs‎ Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Valentine's Day Videos